


Still Crazy After All These Years

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: G, Schmoop, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age is nothing but a number...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Crazy After All These Years

Thin lines of grey are mixing with red.

Small wrinkles are decorating his face.

His trousers are becoming a little tight around the waist.

His heart however is still the same.

Beating just for me.

His smile still gives me goose bumps.

When he embraces me, I have to do my very best not to cry.

Thirty-one years have past.

We had good and bad times, just like every couple.

But our love has never been so strong.

He lays his head into my lap and whispers words I’ve heard many times, but never lost any power.

I love you.


End file.
